Amor con ruedas
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: Unidos por una lata de metal con ruedas... también llamado autobús. USUK. Pasen y denle una oportunidad.


**Tadááááán... ¡Adiivnen quién llegó! Exacto, es Tinna Agotnes y vino con otro FanFic fumado.**

**Summary: Unidos por una lata de metal con ruedas...mejor conocido cómo ''autobús''.**

**Pairings: Spamano, FRUSUK, Turkpan y PruHunAus. Personajes bisexuales y homosexuales.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, éste le pretenece a Hima-Papa *-*.**

* * *

Todos los días era la misma rutina.

Despertar, tomar un autobús, ir a la academia, estudiar, regresar a casa, hacer los deberes, tomar un baño y descansar. Una rutina bastante aburrida para un chico de 17 años llamado Alfred F. Jones, un excelente estudiante académico del Instituto W. De energía inagotable y un tanto... ''Patético, estúpido pero amigable'' para sus amigos, Iván y Yong-Soo. Cómo repito, es un buen estudiante y un excelente deportista, algo que despierta el interés de muchas féminas... y de chicos, ¿Porqué no?. Pero, aunque tantas chicas —y chicos— estén enamorados del americano, no le prestaba interés a ninguno de sus pretendientes. ¿Porqué? Sus amigos se preguntaban eso, y hasta él mismo, el confiado Alfred, se lo preguntaba. Pero esa duda fue resuelta cuándo una persona sobresalía del autobús, una paz que cambiaría su destino y su historia, una tranquilidad que le quitaría el sueño en las noches... Y esa tranquilidad tiene nombre y apellido, **Alice Kirkland**. De tan sólo dieciséis años de edad, había causado eso en un chico tan ''_especial'_' cómo Alfred... Pero no nos adelantemos, que ésta historia tiene un comienzo, y lo explicaré aquí.

* * *

''_Shit..._''— Pensó Alfred mientras la alarma de su despertador interrumpía la atmósfera tranquila y cálida de la habitación. Ayer había sido una noche muy larga. Fue cumpleaños de Francis Bonnefoy, el chico_ ligón_ de la Academia. Y cómo todo buen francés, el alcohol no podía faltar en aquél evento, así que todos tomaron cómo adultos en esa fiesta, pero a Alfred jamás se le ocurrió tener una resaca tan pesada en esa noche. El aliento del chico todavía olía a Alcohol, y sí su madre, Emily, lo descubría, no saldría tan bien parado del asunto.

Miró el calendario de reojo —aún acostado— y observó que era Viernes. ''_Un día más de escuela, y quedo libre..._'— Pensó el americano mientras se revolvía en sus sábanas blancas y se disponía a levantare, aún adormilado.

Apenas y dio el primer paso y sintió una migraña muy fuerte carcomiendo todos sus sentidos. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y siguió su camino hacía la ducha.

Se duchó, se cepilló bien los dientes para no dejar una mísera huella de alcohol impregnada en su boca, se cambió con una camiseta, una sudadera, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas deportivas —ya que el chico no tenía ganas de hacer mucho esfuerzo hoy—, tomó su mochila y partió hacía la parada de autobús, evitando que su madre o su hermano lo vieran en aquél aspecto que estaba.

Mientras esperaba al autobús, sacó su iPhone y revisó su bandeja de mensaje: Un mensaje de Francis Bonnefoy.

_''00:04: Hey, ¡Qué bien que nos la hemos pasado anoche!._

_00:05: Y se notó bastante en aquél vídeo que grabé mientras le hacías un baile exótico a la señorita Honda..._

_00:06: En fin, ¿Cómo amaneció tu resaca?''._

Alfred apretó su celular entre sus manos mientras un ligero sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas, _¿Qué tanto tomó anoche cómo para bailarle a Sakura?._

— Sólo espero que _Sadiq_ no haya ido a la fiesta... — Dijo Alfred mientras se jalaba sus cabellos en modo de frustración por la estupidez que había hecho anoche. —_ Fuck you_, Francis...

Después de esperar diez minutos el autobús, el transporte por fin había llegado. Alfred se colgó la mochila en el hombro, y se acomodó sus anteojos un poco ya cansado de sus apenas horas que había tenido el día. Subió los escalones del autobús, y se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró. Descolgó su mochila de su hombro y la dejó en el asiento de al lado. Soltó un largo suspiro, y cuándo iba a dormir un poco para tranquilizar su migraña, en la parte trasera del autobús, logró escuchar cortadamente la letra de una canción bastante conocida para él.

— Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck... some nights i call it a draw.

''_Some nights i wish that my lips could build a castle..._''

— Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off.

— But i still wake up, i still see your ghost...

— Oh, Lo-. — La persona proveniente de la voz se quedó callada un tiempo, y después de ese silencio, sólo alcanzó a escuchar sonidos metálicos en el fondo del transporte.

Alfred giró la cabeza hacía dónde provenía el sonido, y ahí estaba una muchacha de aproximadamente de dieciséis años de edad. De largo cabello rubio tomado en dos coletas largas que le llegaban hasta media espalda. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color esmeralda, y sus cejas eran bonitamente gruesas dándole un aspecto serio pero tierno a su rostro. Su tupé estaba sostenido por cuatro broches color rojo, haciéndolo de lado dejando ver una pequeña frente. Sus labios eran finos y de color rosa, junto con sus mejillas. Su figura era pequeña y delgada, y llevaba puesto el uniforme del _College Remington_, que consistía de una blusa blanca y falda a cuadros color azul marino, junto con calcetas largas de color negro y zapatos escolares. La muchacha sujetaba fuertemente entre sus manos un bolso llenos de pines de _Los Beatles_ y la banda_ Fun._ A la chica se le tiñeron las mejillas de un leve rojo, abrió su bolso, sacó unos anteojos de color rojo y se levantó de su asiento sacudiéndose la falda un poco, acomodando cualquier desarreglo que tuviera ésta.

— Oh, vamos. ¡Hace unos segundos estabas cantando conmigo! — Escupió gracioso Alfred, mientras se dirigía a la chica con la mochila en el hombro. — ¿También te gusta Fun? No conozco a mucha gente que le guste...

— Yo... — Contestó la chica, mientras se aferraba más a su bolso. — Aquí paro.

La rubia empujó levemente a Alfred para que abriera paso en el pasillo del bus y salir de ahí inmediatamente, chocando un poco con el señor que lo conducía. Las puertas se abrieron rápidamente, y la rubia miró al conductor, y le dedicó un suave ''Gracias''. Después de que la chica saliera, Alfred sonrió levemente, y en un leve susurro, dijo unas palabras.

— Ya no tengo migraña. — Comentó, y después de eso sus ojos se abrieron más. — **_¡Oye! La chica era linda._**

* * *

**Y aquí termina el Prólogo :B Mierda de cosa. Pero la inspiración ni fú ni fá la muy hija de puta :C**

***La canción es Some Nights de Fun. Es muy buena, es una de mis favoritas.**

**¿Reviews?, ¿Tartas?, ¿Un seguidor en Tumblr? ¿No? :c**


End file.
